


[ 房子大 ] 心跳信号

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 未来很长，而他们还年轻。情人节快乐！
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 14





	1. - 01 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就像心脏跳起时忽然被攥住，迟迟地没法落回原本所在的地方。

-

大平跳舞跳得一身都是汗。

他把外套叠好抱在怀里，把粘在身上的T恤拎起来抖了抖，甩了甩被汗水完全打湿的头发，跟朋友们道了个别，拉开门走了出去。

轻柔的风吹过来，带着一点凉，吹散了他脸上的热意。大平舒适地叹了口气，不自觉地带上了一点点笑容，抬头看看染着余晖的树梢，目光追着飞机在空中拉出的一道弧线，落在了旁边的教学楼上。

他看到天台边上坐着一个人影。

三层的教学楼并不算太高，大平眯起眼睛，可以很清楚地看见那个人被风带起的发梢。归巢的飞鸟在他的头顶上掠过，橙红色的天空下那个人坐在围墙上晃着腿，泛着红的夕阳照在他身上，给他的身影镀上了一层金边，他没有抹平的衬衫衣领翘起一个角，在风中温柔而轻巧的摇晃。

大平忽然生出一种奇特的感觉，就像心脏跳起时忽然被攥住，迟迟地没法落回原本所在的地方。

一股麻酥酥的感觉从他的腰椎升起，倏地窜到了头顶。大平打了个寒战，对着那个人挥了挥手——他实在不确定那人知不知道自己坐在一个危险的位置上。那个人依旧坐在那里望着远方，甚至向后靠了靠，用手臂撑住了自己，夕阳将他的衬衫打得半透，显露出成长期少年柔韧又有些肌肉的身形来。

大平低下头思考了一秒钟，紧接着小步小步地往教学楼里跑去。

他心脏剧烈地跳动着，一口气冲上了三楼，把手放在天台门上的时候他短暂地思考了一下自己到底在做些什么奇怪的事，紧接着深呼吸了一口气，轻轻地推开了那扇门。

「对不起，打扰一下……？」他小声说。

他小心谨慎地往前迈了两步，墙边上坐着的那个人听到了，向他这边转过头来。

渐沉的夕阳照亮了他的脸，显得他的皮肤白得耀眼，大平甚至能看到阳光映照下他脸上细小的绒毛。他生了一双眼角上挑的眼睛，又大又干净，映着粼粼的碎光，向着大平看过来的时候仿佛略微皱着眉，看起来有点不好惹，却还是好看极了。

「怎么了？」

那个人问，声音不大，意外地还有点软软的。

「你坐在墙边上，这样很危险……」大平下意识地说。

他更加不知道自己在做什么了，幸好对方看起来并没有在意。那个人像是也没预料到他的回答，有些迷惑地偏了偏脑袋——这样下来他那点不好惹的气质一下子就消了个精光，看起来就只是个头发被风吹得乱七八糟的少年而已。他转过身，毛毛躁躁地从围墙上跳了下来，晃晃悠悠地走到大平面前，边拍着手上的灰边站住了。

他好像要比我高一点，大平想。

他终于拍干净了手上的灰，漂亮的眼睛盯着大平看，像是被楼顶的风吹久了，眼里还有些红红的。

「……你有什么吃的吗？」他问，肚子刚好很合时宜地叫了一声。

「吃的？」大平也没预料到他的问话，局促地捏了捏手里的外套。「有是有……你不回家吗？」

「我一个人住，回不回没什么差别。」对方回答道，无所谓地耸了耸肩。

他看了看渐渐暗下来的天色，突然之间就完全不再紧张了。他伸手拉了拉对方的衣服，收获到了一个迷茫的眼神。

「再待一会学校要关门了，得在那之前出去，我回班级拿一些东西，你跟我来吧？」大平边说边侧了侧身，那个少年揉了揉脑袋，相当乖巧地跟在了他身后。「我叫大平祥生，你怎么叫都可以。」

「我是鹤房汐恩。请多关照。」

对方回答道，不知道为什么在这时候用上了敬语。大平听着觉得好玩，走到已经一片昏暗的楼梯间的时候迟疑了一下，还是相当无畏地迈出了脚。

「你害怕？」鹤房问他。他好像一直在打量着大平，大平回过头，看着手插在口袋里的鹤房，也并没有否认他的说法。

「那你来走前面？」大平反问回去。鹤房又瞅了瞅他，好像被他这种隐约有点反过来依靠的样子取悦到了，晃晃悠悠地向前走去——然后在一片漆黑的拐角前停住了。

大平忍不住笑起来。这样暗的光线里他也能看见鹤房白皙的耳尖有点红了，于是并没有把僵在那里不肯回头的鹤房晾在那里，又伸手拽了拽他的袖子。

「走吧？」他说。

鹤房晃了晃脑袋，像是要假装自己并不是在怕什么。他跟着大平走到大平班级的门前，懵懵地站在那里，大平推门出来的时候看了看他，问他说：「你的包呢？」

「……哦。」鹤房点了点头，仿佛刚刚惊醒一样环视了一圈四周，迟疑着往旁边走，推开了同一层的一间教室的门。

「原来我们其实是算邻居的？我没有见过你呢。」大平说着，看了看时间，一下子急起来，伸手去拽鹤房。「快点走，要关校门啦。」

他本意是去拉鹤房的胳膊，手上却一热，是鹤房牵住了他的手。那种心脏仿佛被攥住的感觉好像又来了，他甩了甩头发，想把后背上渐渐窜上来的酥麻甩掉，拉着一个跟在他身后的鹤房，穿过温柔又凉爽的风，小跑着往校门外跑去。

-

「你现在可以松开我啦。」大平忍着笑说。

鹤房还是有点懵懵的，闻言才发现自己还拉着大平不放，连忙松开了手。大平的手被他热乎乎的手心烫得出了些汗，被风一吹有些凉凉的，有那么一瞬间怀念起了方才被握住的感觉。

「给你。」大平从包里掏出了个便当盒子。「我中午没有吃，现在应该冷掉了，但是还能吃。」

鹤房向他道了声谢，捻出盒子里的饭团来，嘴里塞得满满的，像是秋日贮食的松鼠。

大平笑眯眯地看着他。

鹤房在吃东西的间隔里看了看他，不知道为什么耳朵又开始红起来了。他现在看上去清醒了不少，乱翘的头发看起来毛茸茸的，像是一只刚刚睡醒过来的大猫，有些凶，被摸了脑袋之后又有点乖乖的。

「你就这么一路拉着我过来，真的不怕我是坏人啊？」鹤房问。

他们两个坐在河边的长椅上，天色已经逐渐黑下来，能听见巢里鸟儿归巢后轻微的絮语声。傍晚的风带着一点青草汁液的味道，把两个少年间的气氛衬托得宁静温和。鹤房好像彻底放开了拘束，毫无形象地往后靠在了椅背上，他面前的大平还是端正地坐在那里，衬衫的扣子扣到最顶上，看着就是那种容易被骗的好孩子。

「你是吗？」大平问回去，笑嘻嘻地眨了眨眼睛。

鹤房这才注意到他生了一双下垂眼，瞧着又无辜又单纯，像小动物的幼崽。他于是忽然不知道从哪里生出来了点奇怪的羞涩，揉了揉鼻子，凶巴巴地回答道：「当然不是！」

大平于是又嘿嘿地笑起来，看着一点也不怕他。

「那个，我这么说可能很奇怪。」鹤房捏着便当盒子说。「我总是像和你认识挺久了一样，跟你在一块挺舒服的……啊。」

他把饭盒还给大平。「谢谢，很好吃。」

「谢谢，你觉得好吃太好了，因为是我自己做的。」大平有些不好意思地吐了吐舌头。「你也这么觉得？真的很奇怪啊……为什么呢。」

一片落叶掉下来，落在鹤房头顶上。大平伸手指了指，鹤房相当不见外地直接把脑袋往他伸过来的手边一甩，大平将那片叶子取下来，无意识地捏着它顺着叶脉摸索，手指修长漂亮，悄悄地吸引走了鹤房的目光。

「为什么呢。」大平喃喃地重复。

「谁知道。」鹤房又撑起身子来。「你明天还来找我吗？」

他这时候看起来又有点可怜，像是被谁抛弃了的小狗一样。大平看着觉得好玩，没忍住伸手过去把他脑袋顶上支楞起来的一撮头发按平，鹤房随即抬起头来，装作不太在意的同时眼睛里却全是期待，隐晦又直白地表达着他的希望。

「明天吗？」大平偏过头想了想。「明天我不去练舞，放学就会走了。不过班级离得近，白天也一样可以见面呀。一起吃午饭吗？」

「那我去找你。」鹤房像是怕他反悔，立刻截住了他的话头。他把身子往大平那边斜了斜，看起来又有些不好意思，小声问道：「还能帮我做份便当吗？」

「你喜欢？当然可以。」大平意外地看了看他。「说起来我居然没在班级的女生那里听过你，像你这样又高又长得好看的男生居然没有出名……」

「我老是在睡觉。」鹤房说，因为被直白地夸奖了而在脸上泛起一点红。「而且他们都说我凶……」

「但是你一点也不凶啊。」大平轻快地说。「这不是很好相处嘛。」

鹤房没有继续说话了。他略微低下了头，视线扫在大平交叉在一起的手指尖上，眼角显出一点笑弧来，看起来青涩又柔和。大平看着他，即使两个人都没有说话也奇异般地没有感觉到不自在，到被夜风吹得稍微有点冷的时候，才惊醒一般地缓过神来，看了看腕上的表。

「我要回去了。」大平说，伸手拍了拍鹤房的背。鹤房闷闷地「唔」了一声，瞧着不太开心，大平于是又笑起来，把堆在一边的背包拎了过来。「明天去找你，带着便当，热的。」

他对着鹤房眨了眨眼睛。「你呢？不回去吗？」

「回。」鹤房点点头，手插着口袋站起来，一副要目送他离开的样子。大平于是对他道了个别，刚要转身，鹤房又把他拉住了。

真奇怪。大平想。明明两个人一起吹了这么久冷风，他的手怎么还这么热呢。

鹤房看上去也没预料到自己的动作，像是手比脑子动得要快，直接就做了自己最想做的事。然而他又不想松开，在大平的目光下憋了半天，脸都憋红了。

「你是在练舞是吧？我之前还从楼顶上看过……」鹤房最后犹豫着冒出一句话来。「下次能跳给我看看吗？」

「这样很羞耻诶。」大平捂了捂脸。「不过好吧。」

这时候他才终于被鹤房放走了。鹤房笑起来，对他挥了挥手，好看的眼睛笑眯成一条弧线，看着傻愣愣的。大平转身往回走，外套的拉链打在便当盒子上发出脆响声，直到走出很远，回过头还能看到鹤房站在那里看着他。

他的脸颊隐隐约约有一点热。

\- tbc


	2. - 02 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的心跳声太大了，是不是？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有车，请注意避雷。

-

日子转瞬间过去，到樱花全部落尽，天气逐渐热起来的时候，大平和鹤房已经近乎无话不谈。

「哦哦哦——」鹤房鼓着掌，夸张地给他面前的大平欢呼。大平刚给他跳了编好的一部分舞，此刻轻轻地喘着气，汗水顺着仰起的脖颈滑下来，缓缓地滑过大平形状漂亮的喉结，在锁骨上小小的凹陷里停住了。

「怎么样？」大平问，又重复了一遍结尾时的动作，这一次将头仰得更高了，那滴汪在他锁骨上的汗水被抖得滚落下来。「我觉得这一版编舞比之前那版要好些。」

「是好一些，看着更干净了。」鹤房说，从地上站起身来。「你快点擦一擦汗，真不知道你怎么回事，就像是要化了一样，这么容易流汗……」

大平接过他递过来的毛巾，眯起眼睛笑了。鹤房念叨他，他也完全不反驳，唔唔地答应着，答应不了了就笑，到最后鹤房也没法再说他了，把他往旁边一挤，贴着他又坐下了。

「你一边说我容易出汗，一边又来挤我，身上被我沾湿了还要抱怨！」大平拍他，一时间新仇旧恨涌上心头。「你今天白天在学校还逗我笑！」

他上课时候一贯认真，即使回报率往往低得可怕。早些时候他仍然专心地听着课，将那些他只能听懂个大概的东西一股脑地记在笔记本上，正记得头痛的时候他听到了两声轻轻的招呼，他转过头，看到窗外探着一个脑袋，小心翼翼地躲在老师看不到的角度上，看起来又兴奋又笑得傻愣愣的，是顶着一脑袋乱毛的鹤房。

鹤房像是刚刚打球回来，头发都还是湿的。他将被打得湿透的刘海往后撸去，大平即使已经熟悉了他的这张脸，也还是被他已经展露出的棱角帅到了一下。大平不敢作出太大的动作，用口型问着鹤房怎么了，鹤房拽得要命地甩了甩脑袋，紧接着拍了拍脸——

他做了个鬼脸。

前后对比起来冲击太大，大平几乎一瞬间就笑了出来。他连忙装作仔细思考，将拳头挡在了脸前，试图挡住扬起的笑容，眼睛却还是不自主地往鹤房那边瞟。鹤房见他看过来，又皮得更起劲了，只差不能发出怪声来，非要把大平逗笑。

事情以他强行把制服外套反过来穿，而大平最终噗地笑出来，收获了来自老师的点名批评告终。

鹤房被大平拍了，反而呵呵呵地傻笑起来。他身上一贯都热，此刻靠大平靠得紧紧的，让大平跳舞跳起来的热意迟迟散不下去。

「好热。」大平小声说，拿肩膀拱了拱旁边的鹤房，还是没有挪开身子。

「唔。」鹤房胡乱答应了一声，全当没听见，依旧和大平紧紧挨在一起。他像是有什么心事，直愣愣地盯着地板上的一个斑点，大平侧过脸去看他，他也没什么反应。

「汐恩？」大平轻轻地叫他。鹤房转过头来，好看的眼睛真诚地看着他，像是有点忐忑，连手指都不自觉地捏紧了。

「下周有个长假……」鹤房慢慢地说，语气里有着一点不确定。「我们一起去海边玩吧？」

「就我们两个。」他补充道。

他其实有点怕大平会拒绝，毕竟这情景听起来就有点奇怪。然而大平只眨了眨眼睛，短暂的时间里就快乐地笑起来，眼睛笑眯成两道弧线，回答他说：「好啊。」

鹤房松了口气。他这口气松得太明显，把大平逗得笑起来，边拍他边打趣他。鹤房微弱地反驳着，被拍了就顺势倒在地上，连带着把大平也拉倒了。

「哈……」大平躺在凉丝丝的地板上，肆无忌惮地伸了个懒腰。阳光透过窗子来，有一点落在了他的侧脸上，他觉得自己被晒得发烫，往旁边挪了挪，偏过头就看到鹤房已经侧过身来看着他，神态轻松又愉快，瞧见他看过来，还轻轻地笑了。

「那边刚好会有夏日祭的。」鹤房说。「记得把浴衣带上。」

大平顿了顿，不知道怎么脸就红了。他手忙脚乱地捂住热得厉害的脸，缩成一团往旁边滚去，一路滚过被晒得温热的地面，沾了一身的阳光。

-

老师还在讲台上讲着课，粉笔在黑板上敲出轻微的哒哒声，大平手握着笔，思绪早就飞得很远很远，笔记上一片空白，难得的连一个字都没有记。

他的行李已经收拾好了，就放在舞蹈室的门边，距离放学还有一个小时，到时候他就可以和鹤房一起跑出校门，踏上已经详细地规划了多少遍的路，向着他们期待了一周的海边旅行出发——

鹤房穿浴衣会是什么样子呢？他人长得好看，又长得高，穿上浴衣走在夏日祭里闲逛，大概会吸引不少女孩子的注意吧？

他皮肤白，这样想来可能穿深色的浴衣会更好看一些，晃悠悠走着的时候头发跟着一抖一抖的，手里大概还拿着苹果糖——

大平突然很想、很想见到鹤房。他自己也不懂为什么，只觉得这念头像是一瞬间膨胀起来的气球，充满了他的整个胸腔，涨得他整个人都跟着发抖。他没逃过课，小心翼翼地瞟着老师的动作也做得生疏，到底还是趁老师转身写字的工夫贴着墙边，安静而迅速地窜出了教室。

他的心脏剧烈地跳着，力度大到让他怀疑别人隔着墙都能听到他的心跳声。他在紧张和期待里一路小跑，往鹤房的班级跑过去，靠近窗口时放慢了脚步，将头缓缓地伸过去看里面。

鹤房趴在桌上。

「汐恩！」大平用气声叫道。

鹤房立刻抬起头，眼神清亮，显然是没有睡着。他往外看过来，看见半张露在窗边的脸，头发跑乱了，露出来的一点脸颊涨的通红，下垂眼里却亮晶晶的，满是兴奋的光。

「出来！」大平对他招手。

他毫无必要地借着墙壁遮挡着自己，像是什么正在玩躲猫猫游戏的小动物。鹤房一下子笑起来，寻了个机会快速地往外溜，一把抓住大平伸过来的手，和大平肩并肩往楼下跑去。

-

「你什么时候胆子变得这么大的啊。」鹤房愉快地说，把大平拿在手里的饼干抢走了。「我以为你肯定不会做这种逃课之类的事情的。」

「那是我咬过的！」大平抗议，见鹤房一副无所谓的样子，干脆也不再计较，又重新去拿了一块出来。「也没怎么啊，就是真的很想快点来而已。」

「想快点跟我一起来？」鹤房问，刻意把「跟我」两个字咬得重了些。大平忽然有那么点不自在，闷闷地伸出手拍了鹤房一巴掌，手里捏着那块饼干，视线飘乎乎地往窗外看。

他们住在民宅式的旅馆里，上下开的推窗推开了一半，纱窗外的虫鸣声细细的，把海风也染得柔和了三分。这样沉默下来的时候，隐约能察觉到远处的海浪是不是漫了上来，渔船上的一点小灯微弱地忽隐忽现，他们彼此都能听到对方年轻而蓬勃的心跳声。

「是啊，想跟你一起来。」大平坦诚地说道。

他侧过头去看鹤房，鹤房的下颌线已经脱去了稚气，显出成长期少年微微锋利的棱角来。他的下垂眼柔和地眯着，头发上被暖黄的灯光映出了一圈光晕，看起来十分柔软，鹤房注意到他总是严整地扣好的制服在过来的路上有些乱了，衬衫领子也敞着，露出平时看不见的一颗小痣来。

他的心跳声太大了，是不是？

鹤房悄悄地烧红了脸，幸好在并不怎么明亮的灯光下看起来不是很明显。他突然往大平那边扑过去，把大平手里的这一块饼干也抢走了，大平被他小炮弹一样的来势撞得仰面摔倒在榻榻米上，嘿嘿地傻笑出了声。

-

咚。

大平出了薄薄一层汗。窗外不知道哪里亮着一盏路灯，离得不近，昏暗的光线将房间照得不那么一片漆黑。大平盯着墙面上晃动的树影，感觉有一滴汗正顺着脖子流下来，有点痒，他却并没有伸手去擦，只是沉默地躺在那里，数着一声声的心跳，尽量不去想自己的身体有多么僵硬。

咚。

他分不清自己听到的是谁的心跳声，只觉得无论是心口还是背后，都被逐渐狂跳起来的心脏震得一片麻痒。他穿着宽松的T恤，睡梦里蹭得领口胡乱歪在一边，背后的皮肤此刻热得要命，是来自鹤房的温度。

咚。

他是不是应该假装若无其事地挪走，或者转过身去把鹤房推开？鹤房的胳膊实在太热，他觉得自己腰上被鹤房环住的位置一定已经被汗水浸得湿透了。他把放在枕边的右手悄悄提起来，试图把鹤房的胳膊挪开一些，手伸过去犹豫了片刻，却违背了那点微弱的反抗意识，轻轻落在了鹤房手上。

鹤房的胳膊一下子收紧了些。

咚。

或许他应该回避掉这件事，回避过这个潮湿的夜晚，第二天装作不曾醒来过。然而身后鹤房的心脏紧贴着他的背搏动着，一声声有力又急促，每一下都震得大平心里发抖。他心里有一个小角落，一直被他封起来，似乎看不见就能假装它不曾发芽，此刻在这个夜晚里，被鹤房火热的体温这样包裹着，他终于再也无法欺骗自己，只能任凭一切就这么继续发生下去，甚至主动推波助澜。

鹤房依旧抱着他的腰。大平的手虚虚地搭在他手上，即使只是这样一点接触，也很快渗出些汗水来，大平微弱地动了动手指，缓缓地将手拢起来，用指尖松松地勾住了鹤房的手。

鹤房在他身后发出了一声叹息。

「……谢谢。」鹤房说。大平不明白他为什么在这时道谢，事实上他也不再有时间来思考这个问题了。鹤房把头埋到了他的肩上，轻轻地在他的侧颈上啄吻了一口，手悄悄地掀开了他衣服的下摆，热热地一路往下摸索。

推窗还开着，夜深得连虫鸣声也接近消失了。海风从窗口漫进来，落在他们两个人裸露的皮肤上，将出了汗的身体吹得稍微降下了温度。大平在鹤房怀里艰难地翻过身去，喘息声这时候再也抑制不住了，他小口小口地抽着气，被鹤房摸得直哆嗦，心里产生了一丝莫名其妙的恐惧，回过头去看鹤房。

鹤房背着光，整张脸模模糊糊的看不清楚，只有一双眼睛在夜里几乎发着亮。大平转过来时他看清了大平的表情，委委屈屈地皱着眉，下垂眼里蒙着水，像是马上就要被欺负哭了。他没料想到大平会这么经不起揉搓，也根本没法想象平时端正守礼的大平会有这样纯洁却又诱人的模样，一时间连不规矩的动作都停了，只愣愣地盯着大平眼睛里那点水光。

靠海的公路上有车路过，车灯晃在房间里，拉出一道光弧。

大平不懂鹤房为什么又不再动了，被他停住的动作卡在半空中，悬得整个人直颤抖。他忐忑地扭头看着鹤房，咬着嘴唇轻轻扯了扯鹤房还滚烫地搭在他短裤里的手，看见鹤房还是没反应，干脆发着抖抬起头来，别别扭扭地去尝试亲吻鹤房。

少年人对未知事物的探索小心而胆怯，大平犹犹豫豫的，到接近鹤房时已经几乎丧失了勇气，到底也没敢完成一个确实的吻。他的嘴唇也泛着潮，轻轻落在鹤房的下巴上，鹤房紧张得一抖，手下的力气失了分寸，大平随即发出一声小小的惊呼，在他的怀抱里蜷缩起来，额头抵在他出了汗的脖子上，死死地拽着他的胳膊不放。

他们都还太年轻，连尝到的情欲也直白又生涩，相贴的皮肤被汗水打得湿透了，缠绵又晦涩。大平起初还咬着牙，连一点声音也不想发出来，到后来鹤房起了坏心思想折腾他，又怕他把自己咬坏了，连哄带骗地磨了他半晌，他才终于泄露出些泡满了哭腔的呜咽声。鹤房被他要哭不哭的声音弄得几度想要更放肆些，想狠心地欺负他又不舍得下手，最后也只是将他汗湿了的头发从眼前拨开，小心翼翼地去摸他的脸。

大平几近恍惚，只知道自己忍了半天，最后还是掉了眼泪。他软绵绵地抱着鹤房的脖子，拉着鹤房要鹤房吻他，脑海里不知怎么就浮现起初识那一天，鹤房坐在橙黄色的天空下，归巢的飞鸟大群大群地从他的头顶飞过，带得他的头发顺着风飞扬。

鹤房低下头来，在他汗湿的鼻尖上轻轻亲了一口。

他听见了微弱而又缠绵的海潮声。

-

鹤房在鸟鸣声中醒来。

他热得厉害，风从窗口溜进来，聊胜于无地吹过他的肩头。大平睡乱了的头发被风这样一带，软软地扫在他的下巴上，一晃一晃的，让他有些发痒。

他听见海上渔船互相吆喝的声音，哨声和笛声混着听不真切的笑谈，真实地展现出半个轻松喜悦的人间来。他低下头去看大平，大平蜷缩在他胸前睡得正好，昨夜哭过了之后眼皮仍然有些发肿，略微地泛着一层粉，眼角还带着些隐约的泪痕，像是无声地指控着鹤房夜晚的胡作非为。

窗口晃悠悠飞过一只蝴蝶，在纱窗外打了个转，投下的影子在大平裸露的锁骨边上晃了一圈。鹤房悄悄把手放上去，轻柔地摸索了一下大平锁骨上凹陷的小小阴影里留下的零碎红印，心里又是忐忑，又满足得快要就此飘悠悠地升起来。他连时间都不想去看了，把计划好的日程全部抛到了一边，在踏实又欢喜的心跳声里把大平揽得更紧了些，将脑袋又往前凑了凑，靠着大平的头顶闭上了眼睛。

-

「你还不起来吗？」

大平忍着笑问，看见鹤房还在继续装死，干脆整个趴到他身上去，伸手去撑他的眼睛。

鹤房装不下去了，把大平胡闹的手抓住，视线刚和大平对上，又嗖地移开到了别的地方去。他皮肤原本就白，从脸上一路蔓延开的红晕因此显得格外显眼，大平看得想笑，自己又也涌上来一点羞涩来，反手捏着鹤房的手心，小声地声讨鹤房。

「你干什么这样子，搞得好像你才……你才是被……」他顿了顿，模糊地发了几个音节糊弄了过去。「快起来，说好要去海边玩的。」

鹤房的手无意识地落到了他光裸的背后，沿着他的脊椎蹭了蹭，他就小小地打了个激灵，总觉得再这样下去又要发生点什么，连忙手忙脚乱地从鹤房身上跳了起来。鹤房盯着他看，他又有点不好意思，转了转身掩住了还留着些痕迹的胸口，鹤房却看到他背上也有着泛红的牙印。

他实在不想承认昨天晚上的那个人是自己，尴尬得左右乱瞟，揉着鼻子坐起身来，看大平往身上套衣服。

「你没问题吗？去海边。」鹤房底气不足地问。

「……没有，甚至现在还能完整地把舞跳一遍。」大平回答他，不知道为什么有点气哼哼的。

「所以说会跳舞就是好啊……柔韧度上。」鹤房打了个哈欠。他说话的时候没多想什么，大平却一下子脸涨得通红，伸手把他的衣服劈头盖脸地丢到他头上，恶声恶气地叫他快穿。

这样会耍小脾气的大平实在是少见，鹤房被衣服砸了，反而嘿嘿笑了起来。他也没想把大平惹生气，于是快速起来洗漱完毕，等到正午的阳光渐渐落下来的时候，他们两个已经一人拿着一杯凉丝丝的奶茶，站在了沙滩边上。

大平追着海浪的边缘，小心翼翼地一步步往前跳，偶尔漫上来的浪花大了些，唰地一下漫过了他的脚，他就仿佛受到了惊吓，张大了嘴边笑边跑开。鹤房被他小孩子一样的举动逗笑了，在他继续往前走时猛地一把将他往前推去，大平冷不防地半个人摔在海水里，跳起来把水往他身上甩，追着他不放，发誓要把他也扔进水里一次。

大平到底是体力没有往常那么足，闹一会也就累了，找了个看得顺眼的地方，坐下来开始胡乱用沙子堆些东西。他捡了根树枝，在沙滩上画了两个手脚乱翘的小人，指着对鹤房说那是他们两个，收获了来自鹤房的不敢置信.jpg。

「怎么，不像吗？」大平威胁地瞪鹤房。鹤房还没说话，海水就哗啦啦地涨上来，漫过他那两个奇形怪状的小人，沙滩上一下子就干干净净，什么也不剩。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈你看连人家大海本身都看不下去……」鹤房拍着地面大笑。他拿沙子堆了个奇形怪状的外星人，自己仿佛非常满意，笑着笑着海浪又猛地拍过来，不但带走了他所谓的外星人，还把他自己也拍得湿漉漉的。

到了快要傍晚的时候，他们两个也隐约觉得凉，沾了一身的海盐和沙子，狼狈地边抖边往旅馆走。晚饭是胡乱地泡好了的面，两个人吃完后又匆忙地洗了个澡，互相帮忙吹干头发，干干爽爽地换上浴衣。

鹤房果然像大平想象中一样穿了件深色的浴衣，越发显得他皮肤白，眼睛又黑得发亮。他揪着腰带，皱着眉头费力地系着，大平见状从他手里接过来，帮他好好地系上后拍了拍，手却环在他的背后，迟迟不愿意松开。

「喂。」鹤房觉得他这样好玩，抱着他晃了晃。大平的浴衣是浅色的，这样看起来倒是和他整个人柔软的气氛很配，鹤房稍微侧过头就能看到他线条漂亮的脖子，浴衣的领子边露着大片白生生的皮肤，看得鹤房心里痒痒的。

「你再这么不松手，我就不让你出去了。」鹤房小声说，拍了拍大平的屁股。大平哼唧了一声，还是又收紧胳膊抱了鹤房一下，抖着头发站直身子，脸上红红的。

「哎呀。」他不好意思地说，眼帘垂着，笑得倒是好看极了。「我还真是有点不想让你出去呢……」

鹤房简直要被他打败了。鹤房皱着眉瞪着他，仿佛要确定他到底知不知道自己在说些什么。大平看起来无辜极了，下垂眼悄悄抬起来看他，鹤房憋着一股气，伸手揉他的头发。

「不出去？你别做梦啦。」鹤房粗暴地说。「我想了那么长时间，要跟你一起逛夏日祭，你给我乖乖的！」

他把大平往胳膊底下一夹，歪歪倒倒地往外走去。大平忍不住笑个不停，脑袋被鹤房揉得乱糟糟的，两个人就这么以奇怪的姿势，往人声喧闹的地方慢慢移动过去。

\- tbc -


	3. - 03 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想要在一起的话，又有什么做不到的呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有车，请注意避雷。

-

海风很凉，吹进人群里，沾上了热闹的人声和街边小摊溅出的火星，就带了五分人间气，鲜活地展现出世上最平常又动人的欢喜来。

鹤房和大平随着人群向前走，走着走着就觉得速度太慢，干脆一前一后地从缝隙里往前挤着。大平怕两个人挤丢了，伸手去拉鹤房的袖子，手刚刚摸到鹤房的衣角，就被鹤房一把拉住。鹤房的手心泛着潮，还带着没有退去的柔软，牢牢地攥着大平不放，背影看起来高高瘦瘦的，仿佛已经像成年人那样可靠。

他们硬挤到小吃摊子前，分吃一个鲷鱼烧时烫得不住吸气。章鱼小丸子没有被竹签扎稳，蹭着鹤房的嘴角掉下来，险些直接落在他深色的衣摆上。鹤房捏着块棉花糖递到大平嘴边去，冷不防大平的舌头碰到了他的指尖，他一下子松了手，棉花糖直直掉进大平浴衣的领子里去，大平别别扭扭地半天才从衣服里掏出来，脸涨得通红，拿那块化了个角的棉花糖打鹤房。

他坚持着买了两个苹果糖，和鹤房一人拿着一个，边逛边时不时地舔两下。他偷偷去看鹤房，觉得鹤房这样子和他想象中的一模一样，刚洗过的头发软软地被风带着发梢，被深色浴衣衬得皮肤格外白，眼睛里映着路边小摊红通通的灯火，只看侧面时仿佛已经长大，转过头来的时候的笑容却还少年气十足。

穿着浴衣的女孩子嬉笑着从他们身边经过，一个个妆容精致，衣袖在打闹间牵起，像打着圈飞过的蝴蝶。偶尔会有女孩子悄悄地向他们看过来，紧接着就和女伴凑得近了，喁喁地说些私语，边说边又看着他们笑。大平想着她们是在看鹤房，裹着浴衣的鹤房也的确好看得连夜色也掩盖不住，于是抿着嘴笑起来，勾了勾鹤房握着他的手。

「她们在看你哎。」大平小声说。鹤房没有听清，把脑袋向他这边贴过来，刚好大平又往前凑了凑，鹤房的耳朵于是结结实实撞在了大平鼻子上，撞得大平一瞬间眼泪都冒了出来。

「什么？……哎，哎你还好吗……」鹤房又是笑又心疼他，手足无措地看他捂着鼻子，小声跟他道歉，掏出手帕来替他抹了抹眼角。大平半天才把手放下，鼻子眼睛红通通的，说话都带着鼻音，看着倒是可怜，鹤房却想起了些不该此刻想起的事情。

「你那么用力气干嘛，傻。」大平抱怨他。「我刚才在说，那些女孩子在看你呢。」

「她们看我就看我，你高兴什么啊。」鹤房把手帕胡乱塞回去，袖子里撑起了一个包。大平把那块卷成团的手帕又掏出来，平整地叠好之后才塞进他的袖子去，收手的时候还皮了一下，悄悄捏了捏他的胳膊。

「我有在高兴吗？」大平问，偏了偏脑袋别有意味地看着鹤房。

「你有，你还笑。」鹤房凶巴巴地说。

他这样子好玩得很，大平又忍不住笑起来，鼻梁上还是红的，看得鹤房手痒痒。他敏锐地发现鹤房瞧着更不开心了，捏了捏鹤房热乎乎的手，笑嘻嘻地对鹤房说话。

「行了，我又不是在笑这个。」大平说。「总觉得你看着像是什么大猫一样。」

「那要是有人问我能不能一起逛夏日祭呢？」鹤房追问，大有一副你敢答应我就要给你好看的架势。

「我就直接拒绝，好不好？」大平回答他，强忍着笑意小声说话。「就算是女孩子来问，我也不会讲什么绅士风度的，毕竟是我们一起来的嘛。」

他把鹤房的手拉起来，在两个人眼前煞有介事地晃了晃：「我的。」

鹤房于是轻易地被安抚了，眉眼间又浮起一层耀眼的笑意来。大平一边想着这人果然像猫，被摸舒服了就直呼噜，一边跟在他身后，慢悠悠地往前晃去。

他们在捞金鱼的摊子前长时间地停下，折腾了半天才每人捞上来一条，细细的红色小鱼装在透明袋子里，吓傻了一样动也不动。大平提着鱼走了一会，木屐敲在河畔的石板路上哒哒响，靠近了河边就拉着鹤房蹲下来，解开袋子，把那条细伶伶的鱼放进河水里去。鹤房看着他放鱼，只觉得宽大衣袖里他露出来的手腕又白又瘦，被一边章鱼烧小摊上的灯笼映得透着点红，动起来时隐约能看到泛着青的血管，黑夜里显出些格外旖旎的颜色。他把自己那条鱼也递给大平，叫大平一并放掉，视线黏在大平沾湿了的指尖上，怎么也舍不得移走。

他手里还拿着两个人的苹果糖，这时候也分不清到底哪一个是谁的了，只放在一起握着，手上沾了点粘稠的糖浆。烟花在这个时候放起来，大平回过头，先看到的却是愣怔地看着他的鹤房，升腾起来的焰火伴着男男女女的欢呼声在鹤房背后炸开，大平却无暇分神去看，觉得灿烂的焰火里鹤房的眼睛温柔又灼热，只那么一瞬间，就烫得他心里直发抖。

「真是糟糕。」鹤房喃喃地说。「我想亲你。」

大平气都岔了一下，脸上热得厉害。他们两个站在小桥下，身旁全是热闹地看着烟花谈笑的年轻男女，怎么看都不像是接吻的好地方。他忽然后悔刚才没有买把扇子，哪怕只能稍微挡上一挡，在鹤房这句话话音落下的瞬间，他也一定会义无反顾地迎着鹤房吻上去。

他头都快要低下去，脑子里一瞬间涌过了几百种想法。鹤房伸手过来牵着他，把他指尖上那点河水抹掉，他忽然又镇定了下来，用另一只手去鹤房手里拿过一只苹果糖。

「先欠着。」大平小声说，耳朵尖被灯光映得通红。「等回去了……等一会散场了再说。」

整个天空都被烟花照得亮堂堂的，隐约的硫磺气味传过来，章鱼烧摊子的烟雾被风吹得向着他们这边飘。大平在苹果糖上轻轻地印上了一个亲吻，嘴角沾了点融化的糖浆，他舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛里装着羞涩又被期待浸得发亮，将苹果糖转了个圈，小心翼翼地贴在了鹤房嘴边上。

-

「还有一周才到文化节啊……」鹤房不开心地叨咕着。「我还要等那么久才能看到你正式跳舞。」

他趴在窗台上，伸手拽着大平的领带，撒娇一样地晃个不停。大平被他晃得板不住脸了，笑意一点点染在话音里，还是不肯让他转移开话题，把他的手从自己胸口上拽下来，认真地说：「我说了上学不能戴首饰的。」

鹤房委屈地把手在他手里展开，看着他把自己手指上的戒指摘下去，不高兴地瘪了瘪嘴。他刚要说话，大平又截住了他的话头，把手伸向他的领口。有点凉的手指无意中从他的喉结上划过，鹤房顿了顿，抬眼看大平。

「领子也不能敞开成这个样子，我也说过的哦。」大平认真地替他把领口扣好，看上去是完全没发现自己做了些什么。鹤房于是又闷闷地低下头去，总觉得脖子被勒得难受，小声念叨着，抱怨过度在意他着装的大平。

「现在要不是在学校，我就要咬你了。」他说。

大平没预料到他会在教室窗口说这个，即使班里几乎没有人，肯定没人能听到鹤房的话，他还是觉得有点不好意思，耳朵后浅浅浮上来一点红色。他清了清嗓子，把那点害羞强压下去，又往前凑了凑，警告鹤房说：「上学的时候也不能这么招惹同学。」

「我不招惹同学，我只招惹你。」鹤房说，一下子露出一个得意洋洋的笑来。大平被他这个笑晃了眼睛，刚要慢腾腾地缩回去，就被鹤房抓住了胳膊，瞧准了没人注意的时机，迅速地亲了他一口。

大平吓了一跳，蜷缩成一个小团来捂住了嘴，脸红得厉害，看起来像刚被欺负了的小动物。鹤房嘿嘿笑着，怕大平缓过来之后又要收拾他，往后撤了两步，对大平帅气地挥了挥手就要跑。大平见他要走，也顾不得他刚才都做了些什么胡闹的事了，把身子探出窗口去叫住鹤房，头发有点乱了，看起来有那么点傻的。

「我家今天没有人在。」大平说，整只耳朵都红透了。「所以我要去你那里住了。」

鹤房没想到他会说出这个来，立马整个人都想歪了。大平看他的样子就知道他在想些什么，也没费力气去纠正他，继续往下说去。

「我把表演要用的衣服准备好了。」大平悄声说。「到时候你帮我看一看合不合适？」

鹤房严肃地点了点头。大平看他这样子又忍不住要笑，在铃声里推他一把，告诉他快些回班。鹤房一步三回头地跑到班级门口去，进门之前又回头瞅了瞅，大平站在窗边看着他，见他看过来又对他挥了挥手，阳光照在他的背上，给他笼罩上一层软绵绵的光芒。

-

「所以就是这样的。好看吗？」大平抹平了肩膀上的褶皱，满怀期待地问鹤房说。

他穿着一身黑，衬衫的领子危险地大开着，胸针上坠了闪亮的挂链，在白皙的胸口旁微微摇晃。他平时穿宽松的衣服多些，鹤房甚少看到他穿紧身的东西，这时候见他难得穿了紧身裤，腰带扣得也紧，显得他腿又长又匀称，在他转过身的时候终于觉得心痒难耐，伸手在他屁股上拍了一把。

「别闹，问你呢。」大平扒拉开他的手，俯下身在包里翻着。「哦，还有饰品来着……」

他占据了鹤房的镜子，小心翼翼地把耳夹夹在耳朵上，细细的挂链垂下来，随他的动作在耳边划出细碎的光。鹤房眼看他将那些戒指一个个戴在手上，又最后调整了一下它们的位置，随即拿起一团黑乎乎的东西，伸手扔给了鹤房。

「过来，帮我戴上。」他轻快地说。

「这什么玩意儿？」鹤房懵懵地抖了抖那条黑色带子。

「项圈，戴在脖子上的。」大平回答他，对着镜子仰起头来，示意他把那条带子围在自己脖子上。

上天作证他根本没有想什么奇怪的东西。然而从鹤房的手将带子展开的那一刻起，仿佛就有什么事情不对了，鹤房盯着镜子里的他，眼神并不凶，却让他隐约地有点发抖，连仰着头的动作都仿佛是在本能地对捕猎者服从。

他人长得瘦，喉结的形状也十分明显，鹤房慢慢地把那条带子围过去的时候，能感觉到他的喉结在不安地颤动。皮质的表面带着一点凉意，触碰在了他脆弱的喉咙上，大平往后一缩，本能地想躲，身后却被鹤房堵住了去路，只能就那么抬着头，看着镜子里面无表情的鹤房。鹤房一点一点将皮面贴合在他的皮肤上，缓缓地套住了他的整个咽喉，不慌不忙地将搭扣扣好，伸手握住他的肩膀，把他转过来面向自己。

大平产生了一种错乱般的奇怪感觉，仿佛刚才的那一刻，他被鹤房套在脖子上的不是装饰用的皮质项圈，而是什么带着链子的枷锁，链子的另一端牵在鹤房手里，像是他就这么被鹤房掌控住了命脉。

这感觉太奇怪了，大平在鹤房的注视下觉得没来由的心虚，又生出一些奇怪的胜负欲，说什么也不想在鹤房面前低头。他略微抬着头，毫不退缩地回应着鹤房的视线，鹤房最后挪开了目光，上下打量了他一下，伸手在他的脖子上轻轻摸了摸。

「我说真的。」鹤房说，不知道为什么有点咬牙切齿的。「我给你一分钟时间把这些玩意儿脱掉，免得过后还得重新洗一遍。」

大平一下子从方才的奇特状态里脱离，听了他的这句话，耳朵嗖地变得通红。他顿了顿，沉默地一件件解下刚刚才穿上的演出服，皮肤逐渐裸露在空气里，在被鹤房调暗了的灯光里染上一层暧昧的光。

鹤房从身后抱住了他。

他又想起那个夜晚来，沉默而被汗水沾湿的拥抱间鹤房在想些什么，他至今也不知道。鹤房的脑袋埋到了他的脖子间蹭来蹭去，软绒绒的头发蹭得他发痒，他小声笑起来，回过身投进鹤房热乎乎的怀抱里去。

他的肋骨间被什么东西搁到了，伸手去摸索，从鹤房手里接过一个盒子来，看清了上面的字样后，一下子脸都烧得发烫。他想象着鹤房穿着校服去买这样的东西，想着想着就喘不上气来，把额头靠在鹤房赤裸的肩膀上，被鹤房轻轻咬着脖子上的项圈扯了扯。

「你怎么买这种东西……真有人肯卖给你吗？」大平问，声音都发着虚。鹤房听他这样说，也跟着不好意思起来，说话声飘乎乎的，如果不是贴在大平耳边，可能都很难听清楚。

「我没有去……我不是怕你受伤吗，你上次都哭了。」鹤房结结巴巴地说。「我去自动贩卖机那买的。」

「晚上去的。」他多余地补充道。

「我哭不是……我……」大平断断续续地说，终于因为过量的羞耻而说不下去了。

他知道鹤房喜欢这个项圈，因此没有摘掉，此刻却又开始后悔，觉得被箍得喘不过气，艰难地张开嘴呼吸。鹤房这次像是放开了手，贴上来吻得他舌尖发麻，他虽然有了心理准备，被欺负得眼泪都冒出来的时候却比上一次还早。

黑色的项圈衬在他浮着一层红的脖子上，鹤房怎么看，都觉得透着一股奇妙又蛊人的情色感觉，总让鹤房忍不住再用些坏心思。大平平时乖乖巧巧的像个小动物，现在被欺负了也小动物一样呜咽着，平日里端正得一丝越界感也无， 到这时却从每一个泛着粉红的关节都透出渐渐成熟的情欲味道来。鹤房把他稍微抱起来些，他眼眶里蓄着的泪水稍微一碰就掉下来，滑过线条流畅的侧脸，落进那条项圈和皮肤相贴的缝隙间，鹤房随即被他在项圈下颤动的喉结吸引，又凑过去咬那一小块皮肤，咬得大平胡乱地冒出几个音节，大致上听起来是在求饶了。

他把大平松开，大平就软绵绵地落回到被褥中去，连抱他的脖子也抱不住，只好把手收回来无济于事地捂着脸，随着他肆无忌惮的冲撞而发出越来越甜蜜的声音来。大平原本不愿意出声，总觉得这样子听起来过分放纵了，然而鹤房喜欢，他也就强压着羞耻心叫给鹤房听，嗓音明明已经开始往成年人的方向变化了，被情潮一泡却又软又发着抖，鹤房听得舒坦了就去吻他，狠狠欺负他的同时又给他些甜头。

「看吧，幸亏我提前叫你把演出服脱掉。」鹤房得意地说，拿手去蹭大平湿漉漉的眼角。大平快要把床单都扯得变形了，指节因为使力而泛着白，听他这么说，抬起一只脚试图去踹他。鹤房哈哈大笑，托住他汗津津的腿，又亲了他一口，发出了响亮的亲吻声。

「真想快点看到你上台跳舞。」鹤房说。「戴着这个。」

他伸手勾了勾那个黑色的项圈。大平瞪了他一眼，眼角红通通的，在他越来越灿烂的笑容里，磨牙似的一口咬在了他肩膀上。

-

「紧张吗？」

鹤房问。他偷偷溜进后台来，和大平两个人躲在背景板的后面，听着其他人忙忙乱乱的声音，圈着大平细瘦的腰，蹭花了大平淡淡涂了一层的口红。

「有一点。」大平诚实地说，拉着鹤房让鹤房摸自己的心跳。鹤房把手放到他胸口上，感觉他的胸腔里扑通扑通的，像装了只不安分的兔子。「不过上台了应该就好了。」

「你下次教我跳舞好了，之后毕业的文化节上，我想跟你一起跳……」鹤房小声说。大平一下子笑起来，快快乐乐地甩了甩挡在眼前的头发，愉悦地回答了他。

「当然好啊！」大平说。「我早就想让你来跳舞了，你本来就又高又瘦腿又长，跳舞肯定好看。」

他的眼睛里升起一点促狭的光。「到时候也毕业了，不知道要迷倒多少学妹呢。也不知道鹤房学长的纽扣打算给谁。」

鹤房被他夸了，虽然极力地想忍，还是没能忍住，露出一点点笑意来。他听着大平关于纽扣的话，总觉得里面隐隐约约带着些在意，于是又更加开心了，恨不得把大平举起来转两圈。

「你说了算。你让我给谁我就给谁。」他说，想了想又皱了皱鼻子。「毕业啊……」

「怎么了？」大平问，掏出镜子来检查了自己有没有哪里不对。

「毕业了咱们俩怎么办啊。」鹤房咕哝着。

大平放下镜子，偏着脑袋看了看他，下垂眼亮晶晶的，这样真的像极了小动物。他看着鹤房眨了眨眼，很快又露出一个笑容来，往前用肩膀拱了拱鹤房的胸口，轻快地开口说话。

「总有办法的。」他说，看起来认真极了。「也就只是换了个地方而已，想要在一起的话，就没什么做不到的吧？」

「没什么做不到的吧？」他重复了一遍，把半个身子往鹤房怀抱里撞了撞。「我去准备上台了。要好好看我跳舞啊！」

他捏了捏鹤房的脸，转过身笑嘻嘻地钻了出去。鹤房像是被他的笑容晃了眼睛，在原地呆愣了片刻才反应过来，看了看没人注意到他，又悄悄地从后台溜了出去，给自己找了个最佳的观看位置。

音响里放着节奏感极强的音乐，鼓点震得人都跟着发抖。鹤房看多了大平跳舞，这一支舞哪里该是什么样子，他都记得一清二楚。然而他难得看到大平这副盛装又认真的样子，只觉得大平脸上没了表情时看起来格外冷淡，偏偏动作凶狠又有力，飘起来的头发梢像是甩在他的心上，勾得他心里发痒。大平的手原本就长得漂亮，被黑色衬着更是白得显眼，他甚至对鹤房掀了掀衬衫，露出了一点白生生的腹部——

到底今后会有怎样的事情，鹤房也不想管了。虽然现在两个人都还只是少年，世人又常说少年人的承诺全都不合常理，然而就像大平所说的一样，想要在一起的话，又有什么做不到的呢。

大平跳舞又是跳得一身汗，把衬衫都粘在了身上。主持人极力煽动着气氛，换了一支新的音乐，鼓励台下的观众都跟着一起上台跳起来——

鹤房立刻知道了自己此刻到底想要什么。他稍微往前走了两步，刚好迎上了冲到舞台边上的大平。对上彼此的视线时他们一下都笑了起来，鹤房抬高了头，向着台上的大平伸出手，大平一把拉住了他的手，他借着力气，干净利落地翻到了台上去。

阳光里身边学生们的欢呼声甚至盖过了音响。鹤房猛地抱住了大平，将大平撞得踉跄了几步，中途不知道撞上了几个陌生人。大平胡乱地向身边人道了歉，也不管对方有没有听见，紧接着用力地回抱过去，在震耳欲聋的吵闹声里闭上了眼睛。

在十几岁的这一年，枯燥的高中生活因为对方的出现而蒙上了别样的色彩。两条线相交在一起，打了个再也分不开的结，从此就要彼此纠缠着，向着未知的远方一起奔跑下去。

未来很长，而他们还年轻。

大平被鹤房抱了起来，趔趄着勉强转了个圈。他大笑着，在早已熟知了的那种心脏被捏紧一般的感觉里拉着鹤房，攀在鹤房肩膀上毫无顾忌地喊了声傻乎乎的耶。鹤房的眼睛都笑变成了两条弧线，一边觉得他傻一边又把他放下来，跟着他一起，伴着轰鸣的音乐声肆无忌惮地大声叫喊起来。

\- end -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我再也不写校园相关的东西了。  
> 一位语文老师为什么要无情地折磨自己。


End file.
